Kämpfer der Dunkelheit
by Yami-mel
Summary: Alice amo a Kaiba para luego ser traicionada y de la peor forma, una luz de esperanza aparece ante ella, una luz trayendole a tres personas y una nueva oportunidad de vida. Que debes hacer? Solo vengarte y unirte a los Kämpfer. Parejas: YAMIA,BAKURA?,SETO


Yami-mel: Bueno un nuevo fic, espero que este lo suba mas seguido(aunque lo dudo) pero hace tiempo que lo tengo en la cabeza.

Yami: Si como muchos otros

Yami-Mel: Pero bueno esperamos que les guste y nos dejen rewiews

Yami: Vocabulario para este capi para la unica frase difícil.

Yami-mel: Si tiene dudas dobre el capi o la trama escribanlos en sus rewiews

Yami-mel y Yami: Nos vemos en nuestro otro fic Kokoro Nilo

Los sueños y las esperanzas no tienen valor

Kämpfer der Dunkelheit

Misión 0:La Virgen de sangre

_Yume ya kibou to ka dou demo ¡!_

El sonido de un objeto delgado de metal rompió el silencio de la noche. La dueña de este lo soltó al ver su obra, si bien es cierto ella se había preparado para eso, pero de la practica a la realidad son muy diferentes. Se desplomo sobre sus rodias sin todavía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Detrás de ella unas siluetas la observaban.

Como pudo suceder todo eso, no podía recordarlo bien. Era como si su mente se hubiera puesto en blanco.

-_No, si sabes bien como empezó todo_-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bye mom- una mujer rubia se encontraba tomando su desayuno cuando fue sorprendida por su hija con un beso en su mejilla. Cosa que siempre hacia pero al parecer su madre disfrutaba fingir sorpresa en su acto cotidiano.

-Y para mi hija no hay nada-Un hombre vestido de traje con lentes doblo el periódico que antes se encontraba leyendo para verla mejor

Estaba usando su uniforme, pero aun este no podía disimular que ya era toda una belleza. Su pelo medio ondulado castaño heredado de él combinaba armoniosamente con sus ojos violetas y cara ovalada. Tiene su ojos, pensó el hombre. Eres el ejemplo que lo oriental y occidental combinan bien.

Si la familia Arakaki Tompson, una de la mas importantes de todo Japón, estaba compuesta de sangre japonesa y americana. El Sr. Fuma, había conocido a la que seria su futura esposa en uno de sus viajes de negocios para firmar unos acuerdos para la compañía en la que era el brazo derecho del dueño, Kaiba Corp.

-No vas a desayunar?-pregunto la mujer al ver que la joven solo cogía una tostada y se retiraba rápido.

-Lo haré en la escuela. Ya se me ha hecho tarde. No te olvides que tengo práctica en el teatro hoy. Llegare tarde.

Costumbre americana-dijo Fuma al ver como su hija salía corriendo. La mujer pareció ofendida con el comentario, ya que cambio su aptitud mientras tomaba su café.

–Diría costumbre japonesa, podría estar estudiando otra cosa y prefiere su teatro pero le gusta el arte, ya veras será una actriz famosa. Pero si quería estudiar cosas como esa porque no la occidental. En el teatro de tu país usan armas y cada vez que la veo practicar con esa espada me da miedo que en una de esas se hiera gravemente.

-Ese cuchillo se llama katana-dijo Fuma mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso a sus esposa.-Y se que Alice es muy cuidadosa. Ya me voy.

-Cariño mándale saludos a Gozabaru de mi parte.

- No te preocupes llego como siempre. Cuídate

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No puede ser, se me ha hecho bastante tarde- la joven corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras veía su reloj. Al parecer seria otro día esperando la hora del almuerzo. No era tarde para la entrada al colegio pero alguien la esperaba y si llegaba cuando ya estuviera, no podría desayunar en frente de él.

-Seto se molestara conmigo si vuelvo a llegar tarde. Decidió que mas acción y menos palabras así que apuró mas el paso, pero para su mala suerte cuando doblo en la esquina se chocó con alguien, que felizmente le cogió del brazo antes de caerse. Ambos se arrodillaron.

-¡L...Lo siento! ¡¿Esta bien!- hizo una pequeña inclinación mientras se disculpaba. Al alzar su torso de nuevo puedo ver que se trataba de un joven que llevaba un uniforme azul.

-Estoy bien. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Estoy bien-dijo ella mientras se alzaba enérgicamente con ambos brazos alzados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegra-dijo el mientras se levantaba igualmente

-Lo siento mucho. Soy una torpe...

-No hay problema. Bueno, cuídate-le menciono mientras seguía con su camino

-S...si...-esperando ser escuchada antes de volver a empezar su carrera de nuevo. El joven la vio cuando se fue, para luego sacar un papel de su bolsillo y mirar algo en el. Lo arrugo para luego volverlo a guardar y seguir con su camino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Era un chico guapo...se parece un poco a Seto..._-al acertar esa idea a su cabeza se sonrojo un poco-_Tiene un cierto aire..._ _Me pregunto porque_. Por fin llegue-menciono al ver el edificio escolar, se detuvo antes de entrar para acomodarse un poco, ya mas calmada entro. Ya iba a dar un aire de triunfo cuando se dio cuenta que su compañero estaba ahí.

-Seto-grito acercándose corriendo a un joven alto de pelo castaño que estaba tecleando algo en su laptop en una banca cerca de la fuente del colegio. Este al escuchar la voz cerro su computadora y se levanto de su asiento.

-Alice, llegas tarde de nuevo-dijo Seto con una aire severo que cambio al ver como la chica se detenía delante de el agitadamente. –Veo que el despertador no sonó de nuevo-agrego cogiendo la maleta de la chica e invitándola a sentarse a su costado.

-¿Esperaste mucho tiempo? Pensé que había llegado a tiempo...

-No, acabo de llegar- el joven Ceo volvió a prender su laptop y conversaba con ella sin mirarla

-Ya veo-Esto no la molestaba, sabia que el tenia mucho trabajo siendo vice-presidente de Kaiba corp. Y no tenia tiempo para tener amigo u otra clase de relación, sabia muy bien que era una de las pocas personas que participaban en la vida personal del joven y eso la contentaba

-Seguro has vuelto a venir caminado, nop? Tuviste algún problema en el camino-

-no ninguno. Ah, cierto... Justo ahora me encontré con alguien que se parecía a ti.-dijo mirándolo

-Como yo?-el con diferencia de ella no creía que algo así fuera posible

-Su presencia se sintió realmente similar a la tuya...especialmente por como miraba-cerro sus ojos para recordar al joven de cabello extraño-Era algo familiar, como si lo conociese de algún otro lado y su cabello de tres colores era muy gracioso...

-Alguien que me recuerda a mí...cabello de tres colores-ante el comentario de su compañera el joven Ceo dejo lo que estaba haciendo. La miro integrado.

-Si, como tu-Alice se sorprendió por su cambio de aptitud, solo lo veía en ese estado cuando tenía problemas en su trabajo

-Quizás?...

-Es alguien a quien conoces?-Cada vez mas se sorprendía Alice

-Bueno, no se en verdad si el es a quien conociste-frunció el ceño-Pero al tipo a quien conozco no se me parece exactamente... Es mas como si el hiciera recordar a alguien, pero no se pareciera a nadie. Como si el arrojara su ser para hacer el papel que la gente en frente de el deseara y aprovecha eso para atacar y herir a las personas

-Como la gente lo desea-escucho atentamente cada palabra de Seto, al principio pensó que entendía pero luego ya no su que pensar. El joven vio en que estado se encontraba

-Bueno, ese fue un inesperado giro de las cosas. Lo siento. ¿Y como vas en el teatro?-el joven quería cambiar de tema, ella respondió con tranquilidad la pregunta pero el en esos momentos pensaba en lo que le dijo. Moviendo la cabeza un poco o diciendo un aja respondía vagamente. Así continuaron hasta que el lugar se lleno de alumnos y empezaron las clases. Seto acomodo sus cosas y luego se metió en el edificio junto con Alice para lo que seria para ambos un nuevo día.

Mientras eso sucedía en esa parte de la ciudad en el edificio de Kaiba corp, el Sr. Fuma se encontraba trabajando tranquilamente en su computadora, revisando los últimos tratos comerciales en las diferentes sede, cuando se percato que tenia un mensaje electrónico. No tenia un nombre fijo sino un nick, intrigado por el mensaje lo abre par encontrar con una larga lista de archivos de operaciones al parecer de Kaiba Corp.

-Pero que es todo esto... Gozabaru-había escuchado rumores al respecto, pero esto los confirmaba o aun peor aumentan sus rangos. Guardando rápidamente el archivo en un M.O para luego acomodar sus cosas, se comunica con su secretaria.

"Sakurama, cancela mis citas para mañana y consigue una con el jefe de la policía para el mismo día.- dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía a una oficina cercana a la suya con paso resulto. La joven solo puedo asentir y trabajar pronto por el pedido de su jefe, aunque un poco extraño, pensó mientras comenzaba, ya que nunca cancelaba sus compromisos por nada.

Y esto es la inversión en América…-el hombre en terno tuvo que callarse ya que Fuma entro tirando la puerta, las pocas personas que estaban en el despacho se sorprendieron por el acto, ya que nunca lo habían visto en ese estado. Solo Gozabaru y un hombre de Cabello blanco estaban tranquilos.

-"Señores, es todo por hoy, si tiene algún duda comunicádsela al Asesor y la veremos en la siguiente junta- los hombres y mujeres, altos ejecutivos de Kc. se retiraron haciendo una inclinación pasando al lado del Fuma para salir. Al final solo quedo Gozabaru y el hombre de cabello blanco, cosa que molesto a Fuma.

-"Creo que te conviene retirarte Pegasus"-dijo mientras avanzaba a la mesa principal del cuarto. Este solo sonrió.

"Mi querido Fuma sabes muy bien que todo lo que tiene que ver con los Kaibas me concierne"-Fuma solo hizo un gesto. Luego mirando a Gozabaru le arrojo un objeto, el disco que había grabado hace poco. Kaiba lo miro

"Solo para darme este MO has hecho tanta escena, creo que el teatro de Alice también te esta gustando ne?-esto ultimo lo dijo deteniendo un poco de su voz en el nombre de la joven

"Cállate, no tienes derecho a pronunciar su nombre"-dijo Fuma mientras golpeaba con su puño el escritorio-"Kaiba no seas cínico conmigo, lo se todo…TODO: Tus negocios con la mafia, la comercialización y hasta tu intervención en distintos crímenes" –esta vez miro a Pegasus-"Aunque pensándolo bien tu también debes de estar involucrado en esto"

Ya les había dicho todo, esperaba ver algún signo de culpa o algo parecido, no lo hallo: Kaiba permanecía calmado y Pegasus cruzo sus brazos

"Estas en lo cierto Fuma, pero tú y tu familia han salido beneficiados con estos negocios también"-El mencionado se sorprendió-"Si Fuma, no te hagas el inocente, tu también eres un alto directivo de esta compañía: Has firmado, aceptado y pagado todo al igual que yo"-Levantandose de su asiento Gozabaru se acerca a él, mientras este esta aun sorprendido por las palabras del Kc-"Fuma esta gente es débil, necesitan un líder fuerte y poderoso para que los guíen y ese es el papel que asumimos nosotros. Píensalo no solo en ti sino también en Camerón y sobre todo en Alice"-Gozabaru había jugado su carta maestra, sabia que Fuma no pondría en peligro a su familia por nada. Gozabaru no le estaba pidiendo que se uniera como un amigo, lo estaba amenazando a que no hable bajo esas palabras de amistad camufladas. Sintiendo que ya iba a vencer coloca su brazo sobre el hombro de su compañero. Pero no le resulto, obtuvo la reacción opuesta: Al escuchar el nombre de las personas que mas quería en este mundo reacciono. Si bien es cierto no podía poner en peligro la vida de ellas, ahora que sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer kaiba, eso seria lo que haría si rechazaba esa oferta, pero también sabia que ellas no podrían vivir al igual que él con esa carga.

"Porque pienso en ellas no lo haré"-dijo mientras empujaba la mano del Gozabaru-"La verdad será revelada y recibirás lo que te corresponde. Renuncio a Kc"-grito al salir del lugar.

"Es un tonto Mrs. Arakaki, no?"-Pegasus que se había mantenido a raya de la conversación por fin hablo mientras se acercaba a Kaiba.-"Aunque era algo que ya esperábamos"

"Los hombres como Fuma son débiles aunque son imprencidibles en su momento. Ya sabes que hacer"-ordeno Gozaburu aun sin moverse solo mirando sobre su hombre mientras dicto la sentencia.

"Si Mrs Kaiba"

"Segura que no quieres que te espere"-Ya los alumnos se habían retirado de los salones al ansiado fin de semana. Excepto por dos personas: Alice que era la encargada hoy y Seto que la observaba recostado en un pupitre tratando de convencerla.

"No, hoy tengo práctica y acabare tarde"-le dijo Alice mientras sacudía la mota. Al hacerlo se ensucio quedando con un poco de polo en la cara. Ella solo sonrió mientras el se ponía un poco indignado

"Tú nunca crecerás no?"-le dijo cuando ella se le acerco. Pero ella lo miraba raro, luego rápidamente le ensucio a el también con polvo de tiza. Seto solo se quedo mudo y ella se reía al verle la cara.

"Como tu tampoco cambiaras ne?"-dijo entre risas Alice mientras le limpiaba un poco la chaqueta del uniforme al Ceo.

"Tú ya lo haz hecho"

"Eh"-Alice alzo un poco su cabeza para verlo bien, esas palabras le tomaron por sorpresa igual como cuando sintió las manos de Seto posándose en sus hombros para atraerla mas cerca de él. Ella se quedo enganchada en esos ojos azules fríos como el hielo que ahora mostraban un poco de tibieza, solo para ella, provocando que un leve rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

Seto pasó levemente sus dedos sobre su cerquillo para quitarle el polvo blanco. _Es tan bella así_ pensó mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios. Ella instintivamente cerro sus ojos, como indicando que siguiera. Fue un momento hermosos para ella y satisfactorio para él. Solo por la falta de aire se detuvieron pero sin dejar de mirarse. Ella fue la primera que hablo.

"Eto...Set"-no pudo seguir ya que él le puso un dedo sobre sus labios-

"No digas nada ahora, solo píensalo y la próxima vez que nos veamos me dices tu respuesta. Ya tienes que irte a tu práctica"

Hi-dijo ella mirando al suelo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había un mutismo en la casa, desde hace un par de horas los empleados se habían retirado a sus habitaciones en el otro lado de la propiedad, costumbre impuesta por la señora desde que se formo el hogar. Fuma había llegado temprano cosa que la sorprendió pero no tanto como la explicación que le dio luego. Ahora marido y mujer se encontraban en su habitación: el mirando por la ventana de la habitación recostado en una columna fumando y ella lo contemplaba sentada en una silla.

"De verdad lo siento Camerón"-dijo finalmente Fuma después de varias horas de silencio. La mujer se acerco a su esposo para abrazarlo.

"Fuma no digas eso, eres un hombre maravilloso y pensaste bien en que Alice y yo te apoyaríamos en todo. Ya que somos una familia"-Fuma por eso quería a esa mujer que siempre lo había acompañado en todo momento y aun sabiendo los riesgo también lo haría ahora.

Que escena más conmovedora-Un hombre se encontraba en el dintel de la puerta observándolos. Fuma se puso delante de Camerón antes que la luz se apagara

Una joven se encontraba caminado por las calles, seguramente dirigiéndose en su casa. Caminaba rápido a pesar de llevar a aparte de su maleta un instrumento largo enrollado en una tela de satén rojo.

_Las cosas que han pasado hoy son para recordar. Seto y yo nos besamos. He sentido algo diferente desde hace unos meses pero no creía que el también pudiera sentir eso por mi. Creí que solo podía llegar hasta amiga con el ya que eso de por si era un gran logro. Pero finalmente no me dejo decirle mis sentimientos. Un beso es una representación de esto pero si lo hubiera echo y el me decía algo parecido me hubiera sentido mejor. Ahh , siento que hasta que no se los diga haré las cosas mal. Hoy por poco y lastimo a Miaka en el entrenamiento _(Dos jóvenes están practicando una coreografía, una pelirroja y otra rubia, aunque esta ultima parece que no esta en el lugar y al final la katana que lleva en la mano aparece clavada en el suelo donde una aterrada joven se salvo del golpe a las justas_). Hablare con mama y le pediré un consejo_

Con nuevos ánimos llego rápidamente a su casa. No le pareció extraño que las luces estuvieran apagadas ya que al mirar su reloj ya pasaban de las 10:00 pero si le preocupaba le pequeño regañón que recibiría en la mañana.

Se recostó en la puerta para poder sacar sus llaves y por poco se cae ya que esta estaba abierta. Ahora si esto era extraño. Busco el interruptor para encender la luz y no paso nada. Habían cortado la energía. Esto solo alimentó su intranquilidad. Dejando su maleta saco su espada y avanzo por la casa gracias a que la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas. Al llegar al segundo piso se dio cuenta que la habitación de sus padres estaba entreabierta. Estaba avanzando con cuidado cuando una mano le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayo. Por la alfombra el golpe no causo ruido alguno. Delante de ella se encontraba un hombre en una malla negra con un boleadora en sus manos. Este le ataco pero ella lo esquivo por los pelos pero cayo mal y esta vez se golpeo duramente la espalda.. El hombre al no ver movimiento se acercó para rematarla con un golpe cercano pero descuido su defensa y ella aprovecho para atravesar su estomago con la katana. El hombre cayó pesadamente provocando un ruido hueco. Al ver que nadie salio descarto que fuera el único ladrón en la casa.

_No esperen, ese hombre quería matarme, entonces…-_corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres. Un grito se ahogo en su garganta. Y no era para menos, el cuadro que veía de por si habría provocado la misma reacción a cualquiera: La habitación estaba desordenada y en una pared de esta su padre estaba atravesado por el cuello con algo que colgaba el cuerpo con la pared. Su madre en un costado, sobre su silla destrozada seguramente estaría en el mismo estado que su padre pero su cabello la tapaba. Avanzo lentamente con la katana baja, solo mirando a sus padres. Error fatal ya que alguien la atrapo por la cintura

"Vaya, por fin llego la niña de la casa, no estas mal sabes"-le dijo mientras le lamía un lado de su rostro-"Me divertiré contigo antes de terminar con el trabajo".

Tenia rabia, y el contacto del hombre solo aumento eso; hincó el pie del hombre con la espada y logro liberarse. Esto no enfureció al hombre mientras ella esperaba el movimiento de este

"Pequeña perra, tu te lo estas perdiendo"- el hombre empezó a atacarla con un guante de garras. Ella solamente podía escaparse. El hombre como que se canso de eso y ya se había pasado del tiempo limite.

"No esta mal, veo que eres buena. Tu padre nos dio buena pelea también pero la que nos sorprendió fue tu madre. Veo que las mujeres de esta familia son unas fieras. Ahora entiendo porque nos ordenaron esto"

Esas palabras la sorprendieron, alguien había ordenado esto. ¿_Quien podría odiar tanto a alguien como para matar a toda una familia?_ "¿Por qué hacen esto? Nunca hemos hecho mal a nadie"

El hombre se río, no tenia inconveniente en decírselo total ese trabajo ya estaba echo-Tonta sabes quien nos envió. La familia de tu adorado Seto

-"Eso no puede ser"-Estaba asustada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la respuesta del extraño le seguía rondando la cabeza. En su desesperación soltó su única defensa mientras su puño apretado se acercaba a su boca.

El hombre se dio cuenta que había cogido la debilidad de la joven-"¿Por qué no puede ser?"- Se acerco a ella listo para terminar todo.

-"Eso es porque..."-las lágrimas empezaron a salir de la cuenca de sus ojos

-"Contéstame"-el extraño dirigió un fuerte puño a la joven, esta solo reacción cuando escucho el sollozo.

-"¡Mama!"-su madre herida se interpuso sobre la joven y el golpe recibiéndolo directamente. Viendo como caía el cuerpo vasto para bloquear todas sus ideas. Tenía ambas manos cogiendo su cabeza, su boca y ojos totalmente abiertos y dilatados

-"Mamá... mamá..."-se acercó lentamente al cadáver, recogiéndolo del piso y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-"Fue una tonta, pero no te preocupes, te mandare junto con ella pronto"-. Ya estaba listo para atacar, pero se detuvo. Sintió algo raro en su estomago. Lo miro y vio como aparecía de ella el filo de una katana

"No…pued…e ser".-el cuerpo cayo saliendo limpiamente de la espada. Una silueta enfundaba de nuevo el instrumento. Observo el cuerpo del padre todavía parado en la pared y el de una mujer cerca de la única sobreviviente de la familia.

La sombra se acerco a la chica que seguía con la mirada perdida.

-"Maldición, llegamos tarde"- un segundo sujeto se dio a conocer mientras observaba el lugar

-"Hubo problemas, no te acuerdas"-un tercer sujeto entro en la habitación siguiendo a su compañero. La primera silueta cogió a Alice con cuidado y también su espada. No dijo ninguna palabra en el procesó. Antes de salir dio unas ordenes a sus compañeros.

-"Ustedes encárguense de todo. Nos vemos luego"-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un hombre se encontraba sentado en un sillón de cuero en una oficina, bebiendo vino. Mirando su monitor se dio cuenta que sus planes ya debían estar hechos. Se sentía realmente satisfecho. Una molestia menos, pensó, pero luego su tranquilidad se vio rota por el sonido de unos rápidos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo.

-"¿Por que hiciste eso?"- El joven Ceo ni siquiera se molesto en tocar la puerta y con un golpe en el escritorio de su padre le exigía una respuesta.

-"Una pregunta tonta no te parece. El viejo Fuma metió las narices en donde no le importaba, y es obvio que no podía dejarlo así como así. O acaso quieres perder todo tu patrimonio?"

-"Alice no sabia nada de eso-le corto rápidamente el joven gritándole".

-"Es mejor acabar con el problema de raíz. Sin heredera, tendré el control total de la empresa con las acciones de Arakaki"-Miro a su hijo, parecía entender todo-"Vaya, veo que la pequeña prostituta no te ligo fácilmente no?. Me has decepcionado Seto. Creí haberte criado bien, sin tener sentimientos por los demás. Lo echó, hecho esta. En cualquier momento nos enteraremos de la trágica noticia y debemos mostrar congoja total"

El joven no aguanto mas, odiaba a su padre, siempre imponiéndole cosas y dándole ordenes-"Estaré en mi habitación"-dijo molesto mientras salía y tiraba la puerta con fuerza

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escuchaba el contacto de gotas que caían sobre lo que parecía un espejo de agua. Al seguir avanzando vio a dos personas de espaldas que reconoció como sus padres

-"¿Mamá, papá?... ¿Qué hacen en un lugar como éste?"- Al escuchar que los llamaban voltearon y la miraron fijamente para luego alejarse por la dirección que observaron al principio

Al ver esto la joven estiro su brazo preocupada-"Esperen, ¡Que hacen?"- Preguntaba con preocupación en su voz, pero ellos hacían caso omiso a sus palabras-"¡Esperen, no se vayan, Papas! No se vayan"

-"¡Papas!"-la joven despertó de su sueño. Estaba echada en un cuarto que parecía el de un hospital y en su cara tenia una curita. Escucho el sonido del correr de una cortina. Apareció un joven un poco preocupado por los gritos de Alice.

-"¡Esta bien?"- ella volteo su cara por donde surgía la voz, le parecía familiar y claro que lo era. Era el mismo adolescente de la mañana, pero esta vez vestía ropas negras, que le daban un aspecto serio.

-"Eres el joven de la mañana ¿no? ¿Esto es...?"-

-"No te preocupes. Esta es la sala médica de _Egipto"_

Alice de pronto comenzó a llorar recordando lo que había pasado hace poco.

-"Mis padres...porque no pude llegar a tiempo ellos...y mi madre por salvarme..".- sus sollozos le dificultaban hablar bien. El extraño chico se sentó en una banca al costado de la cama, aun en esa situación no hizo un gesto para calmarla, posiblemente no podía expresar esa clase de sentimientos, por eso se quedo escuchándola. Era lo único por el momento que le podía ofrecer

-"Porque no pude contestar la pregunta, mi madre... ¿Por qué no puedes creer que él lo haría? No supe cómo contestarla. No pude decir nada..."-Tenia las manos apretadas sobre su cara y sus ojos cerrados mientras recordaba todo, temblaba como si al hacer esto también reviviera las emociones que sintió.-"Pensé que necesitaba decir algo, y me confundí cada vez más. No pude hacer nada... mi madre me cubrió...así que es mi culpa".-Movía mucho sus manos sobre su rostro, como queriendo ocultar la vergüenza que sentía. Ya no pudo decir nada mas, sus sollozos fueron más fuertes que sus esfuerzos.

-"No es tu culpa"-el joven la había estado escuchando tranquilamente, pensaba que era bueno sacar todo esos sentimientos que sentía. Pero cuando termino de hablar tomo la palabra.

-"¡Es mi culpa! Fue porque no llame a la policía y no supe responder".

-"Estas realmente conciente se eso"-la joven al oír eso retiró sus manos y abrió su ojos para mirar al muchacho

-"La respuesta"-le dijo este

-"¡No la se!"-grito con todas su fuerzas

-"La sabes"-el la corto rápidamente mirándola gravemente. Acerco delicadamente su mano a la cara de ella para tocar sus lágrimas-"¿Ves? Ésta es tu respuesta. ¿Por qué no puedes creer que el lo haría? Es porque tú llorarías. Lagrimas de decepción ya que tú confiabas en él. Ya que tú lo amas. Pero no solo en el amor ¿No te entristeces cuando alguien en quien confías te decepciona? ¿Aunque lo conozca recientemente? ¿Aunque no sea tu amigo?"

-"Me entristece"-

-"A todos les entristece la decepción y sus frutos. Ya sea alguien a quien ames o no, siempre es triste. ¿No lo crees?"

Las lágrimas de nuevo empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas-"¿Porque alguien llorará?"-dijo ella tímidamente temblándole el labio

-"Así es. Así que llora para consuelo de tu corazón, y ten pena por el destino de tus padres"-La joven siguió sollozando hasta que se quedo dormida, al ver esto se levanto cuidadosamente y corrió las cortinas

-"Vaya después de todo tenias corazón ¿no? Yami"-un joven albino ojiazul se encontraba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. En su voz se notaba que decía eso con ironía. Al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo en aquel lugar.

-"Arreglaron todo"-pregunto el joven de cabello tricolor. No se molesto por el comentario pero miraba de una manera desafiante a su compañero.

-"Claro, nosotros hacemos la peor parte mientras tu te haces el chico buena con ella"-dijo el primer joven mientras se sentaba en un sillón y estiraba sus pies sobre una mesa cercana-"Marik se quedo arreglando los detalles"

-"Bien avísame si algo sale mal, Bakura"-menciono Yami mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía de ahí-"Y no la moleste tuvo un día muy pesado"-Al parecer adivino las intenciones del albino, porque este ya se estaba levantando. No le quedo más remedio que sentarse de nuevo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rayo de sol se coló por las persianas despertándola. Esta al ver donde se encontraba se decepción bastante. –Creí que había sido un mal sueño-quería llorar pero ya había gastado todas las lagrimas que tenia. Se levanto y halló en una silla ropa limpia. Se vistió y corrió la cortina. Se encontró en una sala de estar y vio a dos chicos. Al primero ya lo conocía, era el del cabello tricolor pero al segundo, el albino, no.

-"Buenos Días"-dijo Yami-"¿Estas bien?"

-"Si"-respondió ella tímidamente-"Muchas gracias por la ropa"

-"Tu uniforme se ensucio bastante pero no se mucho acerca de las ropas para chicas. Debí preguntarte sobre tus gustos antes de haber comprado eso"

-"La próxima vez déjamelo a mí-interrumpió el joven albino" –Permíteme presentarme, me llamo Bakura y a este antisocial ya lo debes conocer pero sabiendo como es no te habrá dicho su nombre. Se llama..."

-"Yami"-dijo el dueño del mismo

-"¿Donde estoy exactamente?"-pregunto Alice, se acordó vagamente que Yami le menciono algo de _Akemit_, pero por lo el estado en que se encontraba pensó que había escuchado mal.

-"Para eso te esperábamos-dijo Bakura extendiéndole el brazo-Serás escoltada por nosotros para reunirte con el mandamás de este lugar"-La joven se sorprendió por la actitud del albino, dirigió una mirada a Yami, ya que era por el momento en quien mas confiaba. Este asintió con su cabeza y ella se dirigió hacia la puerta dejando a Bakura con el brazo en el aire.

-"Ya vámonos payaso"-le dijo Yami mientras salía acompañado de Alice.

-Una presa muy difícil, pensó el albino mientras salía también.

Los tres caminaron por un largo corredor ellos delante y ella siguiéndolos con la cabeza baja.

-"Es aquí"-menciono Bakura parándose al costado de la puerta. Ella poso su mano en la manija y la abrió lentamente

Era un cuarto oscuro, pero se podía apreciar una gran pantalla al fondo de este.

-"Los estábamos esperando"-una mujer muy bella y rubia se dio a conocer, llevaba un vestido muy corto y una especie de control remoto en su mano. -Me entere lo de tus padres, lo siento mucho-dijo ella-Me llamo Mai y soy la secretaria de Shinato. El quiere hablar contigo para explicarte algunas cosas. Alice miro por todo el cuarto buscando al hombre, pero no lo encontró. Bakura hizo un pequeño Ja al verla.

-"El nunca da la cara, siempre lo hace por computadora o un video"-como si esa fuera una orden Mai presiono un botón del control y en la pantalla apareció la silueta de un hombro en las sombras.

-"Buenos Días Alice, espero que te hallan tratado bien en tu estadía."-El hombre por su voz no podía pasar de los 36 años, pero se escuchaba solemne.- "Lamento lo de tus padre, no esperaba que llegara tan lejos Gozabaru. Se que en estos momentos tienes muchas dudas y por eso estoy aquí para responder las que estén a mi alcance"-

-¿Por qué esos hombres nos atacaron? Nunca hemos dañado a nadie ¿Y porque acusas al padre de Seto tu también?-dijo de un solo golpe de voz

-"Eres una joven inteligente. Has hecho las preguntas certeras. Tu padre descubrió unas irregularidades de parte de Gozabaru y decidió denunciarlo con los demás miembros. Ante esto el mando a unos matones para acabar con todos ustedes. Teníamos la sospecha de sus actos así que mande al grupo, pero llegamos tarde. Disculpa todo esto ha sido mi culpa."

-"Mientes, no creo que Seto no se halla enterado de nada y no me halla avisado".-respondió casi gritando ella. Se encontraba indignada, no podía permitir que acusaran a la persona que mas amaba.

El no se sorprendió por la reacción de la joven. Sabia que no le creería tan fácilmente. –"Marik, conecta las imágenes" -un chico rubio de tez trigueña se dio a conocer por el ruido de su teclado. En la esquina de la gran pantalla apareció una ventana. En ella claramente se distinguió el brazo de una persona, que reconoció como la del asesino de sus padres ya que aun poseía el guante de púas. Pero ahora podía distinguir un pequeño detalle que no se había dado cuenta: Medio camuflado por la prenda se podía notar un dibujo extraño.

"Aumenta el tamaño de la imagen Marik"-ordeno tranquilamente el hombre. Poco a poco el dibujo se aclaro para dar al descubierto que se trataba de un tatuaje representado a un personaje del duelo de monstruo. Alice se sorprendió bastante, ya que era…

-"Exodia Necross"-dijo casi temblando.

-"La carta favorita y símbolo que muy pocos conocen de Gozabaru"-le respondió rápidamente Shinato. –"Lo usa para identificar al grupo de mal vivientes que hacen el trabajo sucio por él. Seguro lo conoces ya que tu padre o Seto te abran hablado de eso en parte. Pero ahí no queda todo, ya que en estos momentos ellos están haciendo el mejor teatro de sus vidas declarando con nostalgia lo afligidos que se sienten por su desaparición. Ahora me crees"-dijo con voz calmada

La joven se había quedado muda, todo en su mente era una incertidumbre de dudas y contradicciones. Estaba con la cabeza baja y acogiéndose un brazo después de escuchar la verdadera historia de lo que le sucedió.

-"Y ustedes, quienes son exactamente?"-pregunto en la misma posición.

Miraron el monitor con cierta duda, no creían que Shinato diera información respeto a ellos a una desconocida,. Al parecer el hombre se quedo dudando ya que no pronuncio ninguna palabra por un buen tiempo. –"_Akemit"_-comenzó-"Es la organización que en la que nos dedicamos a reunir información para que nuestros grupos actúen, tomando la justicia en sus manos y dando cuenta de todo miserable que encuentren. Kämpfer, integrado por Yami , Marik y Bakura, es uno de los grupos que trabajan para nosotros, cuya misión es disponer de aquellos mal vivientes que por esas cosas de la vida pueden operar sin que la ley los estorbe"

Alice observo mejor a los tres muchachos delante suyo, no deben de tener unos años mas que yo, pensó ella, ¿Acaso la venganza los habrá impulsado a seguir ese camino? Y si fuera eso, ¿Ella no podría hacer lo mismo?. Pero aun tenía la duda respecto a Seto.

-"¿Cuándo podré salir?"-Solo quería volver al mundo y si fuera posible comunicarse con el Ceo

-"Físicamente no hay ningún problema salvo un rasguño en tu cara, pero seria lo mejor esperar un tiempo, hasta que se calmen las aguas" –dijo Mai con un tono muy familiar a la chica. –"Pero no podrás volver a tu vida cotidiana".

-"¿Cómo dicen?"-dijo reaccionando

-"Si ellos se enteran que sigues viva, no dudaran en volver a intentarlo"-colocando un brazo en el hombro de ella, mostrando una faceta poco conocida de esa mujer- "Y creo que no querrás desperdiciar el regalo que te dio tu madre. ¿ne?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya tenia varios días en ese lugar, no sabía exactamente que iba a ser de su vida, pero por el momento le interesaba saber algo más... Tenía una idea de que hacer por eso se había fijado de la rutina de toda esa extraña gente.

-"Si lo vas a hacer hazlo ya Alice"-se dijo ella misma al mirar que ya iban a hacer las 8 para darse valor. Sabía que en esos momentos la gente que trabaja en ese lugar cenaba o descansaban y respecto a los chicos, no los volvió a ver de nuevo por ahí. Ya con el miedo perdido se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola lentamente. Miro si había alguien, igual tenia que tomar precauciones. Se dirigía hacia el cuarto de la computadora, necesitaba confirmar algo. En una oportunidad tuvo que meterse en una puerta para no ser descubierta y para su suerte no había nadie dentro. Parecía una almacén de armas, todas oscuras, quizás por eso resaltaba un objeto rojo. Era su katana que creyó perdida. La cogió y la sacó de su estuche un poco, _la cuchilla estaba limpia_. La volvió a guardar y salió con ella, _podría serme útil_, pensó mientras llegaba a su objetivo. Estaba un poco iluminado, así que pudo llegar a los controles. La maquina era sencilla pero tenia claves de acceso que no demoro en descubrir, después de todo no había estado junto a Seto tantos años sin aprender nada. Entro en la red e ingresó en la página de "La Tribuna de Tokio". Encontró lo que buscaba: Noticias acerca del desafortunado final de su familia. Según estos aun no tenían un sospechoso fijo. Vio fotos suyas y de sus padres y una entrevista echa a Gozabaru en la que expresaba su congoja. Esto solo la enfureció. _Que cínico_, pero eso ya lo conocía, en estos momentos solo quería quitarse la duda que le puso Shinato. No encontró más en los policiales, entonces decidió buscar en las páginas sociales, al principio solo halló pésames hacia su familia de diferentes personas, aunque no encontró ninguna de Seto para ella. Fue cuando algo la sorprendió: Una foto en la que se apreciaba a Seto junto con un joven tomados del brazo y una nota que la acompañaba. ¿Cómo el pudo portarse de esa forma? No había pasado ni un mes y ya SALÍA con otra chica.

De repente la pantalla se apago-"¡rayos!"- insultó instintivamente, al parecer la habían descubierto. Recordando el espacio trato de salir sin tropezarse con algo, luego todo fue muy rápido: Sintió una mano que le tapaba la boca. Grave error, estaba furiosa y no necesitaba otro sermón por parte de extraños. Con el mango de la espada golpeo al extraño por donde creía que era el estomago. Resulto, ya que la soltó y escuchó una queja. Ya había puesto su mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando se prendió la luz. Vio a Marik sobándose el golpe, pero mirándola con satisfacción. _Que hombre mas extraño _pensó mientras abría la puerta. Se topo cara a cara con Yami y Bakura, al verse acorralada desenvaino la katana-"Permiso"-dijo con la espada señalándolos.

-"Este es tu fuerte te lo dejo"-dijo el albino poniéndose detrás del joven. Este solo cerró sus ojos.

-"No oíste?"-sin pensarlo ataco pero Yami se cubrió con su propia arma.

-"Tienes determinación pero te falta un poco de técnica para atacarme"-dijo él para luego empujarla. Alice seguía en guardia, iba a volver a atacar cuando escucho unos aplausos, volteo y se encontró con Shinato en la pantalla. Al descuidarse el joven de cabello tricolor la desarmo fácilmente.

-"Bien, no te demoraste tanto para actuar"-hablo el hombre en el monitor-"Logro reemplazar todas tus trampas Marik?"-

-"Lo hizo en menos de lo que esperaba"-comento el rubio, revisando la computadora para luego sentarse-

-"Nos has sorprendido a todos quizás es cierto que el peor enemigo sea una mujer traicionada, por eso te considerábamos un nuevo prospecto del equipo-Alice se hastío con el comentario, de no verse amenazada por la espada de Yami les hubiera demostrado que tan peligrosa podía ser.

-"Si eso es cierto pq no me aceptaron desde el principio?"-dijo mientras analizaba sus alternativas, que realmente eran pocas.

-"No es fácil unirse a nuestro grupo"-esta vez Bakura hablo con un poco de picardía en su voz-solo aceptamos lo mejor

-"Como que su grupo?"-la joven se intrigo, si era lo que pensaba...

-"Desde mañana entrenaras y cuando estés listas te iras con nosotros"-Yami baja su katana para tirarle la suya. Alice no se podría decir que estaba feliz, más bien se encontraba satisfecha, quería vengarse de los que le hicieron mal y sobre todo tener cara a cara a Seto.

-"Tengo que advertirte algo, el trabajo de estos chicos es matar en buenos términos, hay personas que no pueden reponerse de su primera experiencia. Es tu decisión si quieres hacerlo"-y diciendo esto el monitor se apago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El entrenamiento que le pusieron fue duro, pero los afronto todos con una energía envidiable. Quizás la venganza y todos sus sentimientos heridos fueron su mejor alentador. La mayoría de las cosas ya las sabia, pero ellos le dieron nuevos trucos en sus respectivas especialidades: Yami era el estratega, Marik; su fuerte era la tecnología y Bakura el de las reacciones con otras personas además de ser un buen guerrero, pero Alice era la fusión de los tres, por lo tanto era una pieza nada rechazable para su grupo.

6 meses se pasaron volando, y con ellos se fueron sus antiguas debilidades. Volvió a portarse como la joven de antes, aunque ahora estaba preparada para su nuevo estado de vida. Durante ese tiempo los vio cuando partían a sus misiones, pero ahora sabía que la próxima vez que salieran, lo harían con ella acompañándolos.

La mañana y la tarde de ese día fue normal a su nueva rutina: Se despertó temprano, desayuno, practico en el gym, almorzó y finalmente hizo los deberes que le dejo Marik, ya que Shinato no le habían permitido abandonar los estudios. Así la encontró Mai, ella no la sintió cuando entró ya que estaba escuchando música. La rubia le toco el hombro para hacerse notar.

-"Ah eres tu Mai, ¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunto quitándose los audífonos y girando su silla

-"Ha llegado el momento en que te necesitan"-le dijo esta

-"Eso significa..."-sus ojos empezaron a brillar-"¡Que puedo salir!-salto con todas su fuerzas y comenzó a bailar por la habitación.

-"Oye Alice"-le reprocho la mujer, lo que iba a hacer la joven no era para alegrarse de esa forma

-"Lo se"-calmándose y poniéndose lo mas seria que pudo se dirigió a la salida

-"Acaso vas a ir vestida así?"-Alice se detuvo en seco y voltio mientras Mai le observaba sus ropas. Se dirigió hasta ella para darle un pequeño paquete que recién ella notaba.

-"Espero que te guste"-le dijo picaramente acompañado con un guiño

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Pq tarda tant"o-Marik estaba un poco molesto, no quería salirse de la estrategia que ya tenia preparada, pero si seguían así, tal vez tendría que cambiar los planes.

-"Después de todo es un mujer nop?"-cuando no Bakura, sacándose su cultura de "casanova".-"Siempre se demoran para verse bie..."-no pudo continuar, ya que Alice entro un poco cohibida "empujada" por Mai a la habitación. Al ver la reacción de su compañero los demás dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta y entendieron el pq de esta. La persona que veían no parecía la misma joven que habían entrenado: Llevaba un polo manga cero y de cuello chino, que dejaba apreciar su estomago. Un pantalón a la cadera con una correa de hebilla plateada. Sus mismos botines negros de siempre y unos mitones de cuero terminaban su vestuario. Y como cortesía de Mai un maquillaje a su estilo. Mai al ver la reacción de los joven sonrió un poco para luego activar el monitor.

-"Me alegro que todos estén reunidos, este es su siguiente blanco"-en la pantalla apareció el rostro de un hombre medio calvo con una cicatriz que surcaba por su rostro-Daisuke Miya, macro comercializador de droga del Este de Tokio. Ya había sido atrapado por la policía, pero logro pagar la fianza y anda libre de nuevo. Sabemos que tiene el jurado comprado, así que no podemos permitir que salga libre de polvo y paja. La dirección y horarios de este hombre se encuentran en tu computadora Marik, así que Kämpfer der Göttin buena suerte-el video se cortó para luego prenderse la luz un poco.

-"Bueno en marcha"-dijo Yami mientras era seguido por los demás.

El Dragon rojo, lugar de reunión de la escoria de la sociedad y punto de venta de los mas grandes macro comercializador de drogas en Domino, era un pequeño bar ubicado casi a los límites de la ciudad. El plan era simple. Irían al Dragón Rojo donde expendía su mercancía, Alice entraría (ellos ya estarían) lo seduciría un poco para luego sacarlo del local para terminar con el, traicionado por lo que crearía su nuevo juguete.

Todo resulto como lo planearon, vieron como Alice entraba como cualquiera de las mujerzuelas del lugar, provocando mas de un comentario que, aunque los jóvenes temieron que sus reacciones la delatarían, supo seguir con su papel muy bien. Al parecer el hombre estaba acostumbrado que las mujeres de la antigua profesión vinieran a ofrecerle directamente sus servicios. Callo redondito, pensó la joven, mostrando una risa muy coqueta y dándole de beber al hombre más licor. El efecto de la bebida y el comportamiento de la muchacha lo hicieron pasar a otro nivel y empezó a tocarla.

"Todo esta marchando sobre ruedas"-dijo Bakura al ver como el chico del cabello tricolor apretaba su vaso con fuerza mientras miraba la escena-"Ha demostrado que puede dominarse, puede hacerlo sola". Al parecer quería responder pero fueron interrumpidos con una voz muy familiar.

"Escuchen, era Marik, ya se están moviendo"-no se movieron pero por el reflejo del espejo del bar comprobaron lo dicho por su compañero. Esperaron un poco para luego levantarse dejando unas monedas por las bebidas. Ya estaban saliendo cuando dos tipos les bloquearon la salida.

-"Adonde creen que van?"-uno de los hombres, el que parecía el mas alto les habla revelando un fuerte tufo-"Nuestro jefe se ha dado cuenta que lo observaban mucho, y nos ha encargado que le mandemos un mensaje al suyo mientras disfruta con esa perr..."-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Yami lo noqueo, provocando un movimiento de cabeza de Bakura después de encargarse del otro sujeto.

-"A veces no puedes controlarte ne?"-le dijo el albino mientras el resto de mal vivientes en el bar se preparaban a atarlos.

-"Que mas quieres te estoy dando un poco de diversión"-muy tranquilamente le responde a baku, _ahora todo esta en tus manos Marik._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabia de donde pudo sacar fuerzas para aguantar a este animal, tal vez el deseo de probarles a los otros que podría ser útil?

"Nena a donde me llevas"-eso la saco de sus pensamientos, rápidamente volvió a su papel-"A un lugar donde podremos disfrutar mejor"- vio duda en los ojos del grotesco hombre, así que tuvo que adelantarle _algo_, un beso, esto aumento solo el deseo de este. Ya falta poco, se repetía varias veces para darse animo, pero algo no le cabía en la cabeza desde hace un buen rato, antes del salir del local el hombre se separo de sus compañeros. Al principio pensó que esto le facilitaría las cosas pero ahora... algo encajaba.

Habían llegado a una especie de callejón, donde ella terminaría su prueba, invito al hombre a pasar. Todo estaba bien hasta este punto pero el hombre la agarro del brazo y la arrincono en la pared-"¿Quién los ha mandado? ¿Son del grupo Akarui? Respóndeme perra"-le grito este mientras le apretaba la garganta. Ella sintió como le empezó a faltar el aire así que le dio una patada al hombre en el estomago. Corrió mas adentro del callejón y el hombre la siguió.

"Sal perra. No te preocupes no seré tan malo contigo"-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, había llegado al final del callejón y creía que su presa estaría muy asustada. Pero cuando vio mejor el final de este no encontró a nadie.

"Que?"-dijo

"Daisuke Niwa!"-el hombre volteo al escuchar la voz, Alice se encontraba detrás de el, ahora el era el asustado ya que ahora él era el acorralado-"Por tus crímenes cometidos el veredicto es la muerte"- Alice se acerco a él desenvainando su katana. El hombre cogió un tubo y trato de defenderse pero ella lo desarmo.

"Eres de la policía no?"-pregunto al tener a la joven cerca de él

No, Soy Kämpfer der Dunkelheit y vengo a cambiar el mañana de los demonios como tú-Alice atravesó al hombre con su espada pero mientras empujo al hombre con su pie para sacarlo del arma unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron por su rostro.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Esto recién ha empezado", se dijo para si misma después de recordar todo. Debía seguir no solo por venganza sino para evitar que otros sufrieran lo mismo que ella. Cogiendo su espada la volvió a enfundar para luego salir del ahí. Se encontró con Yami y los otros. Ellos la observaban como queriendo darle la ultima oportunidad de elegir.

"Vámonos a casa"-dijo finalmente Alice cuando se agrupo a ellos


End file.
